A Tragedy Like No Other
by killertie424
Summary: "How, how do I live?" "By letting yourself move on. But don't worry, you'll have help. You'll have me..." Kaneki and Touka meet as children. Can these two find something more to life than the sorrows presented to them? How will this change the course of Kaneki's destined tragedy? (Eventually Kaneki x Touka)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Tokyo Ghoul fic so sorry if anything sucks, or if characters seem Ooc. Anyway, that said, I really love Tokyo Ghoul anything related to it so I really wanted to make a fic for it. I know it's not a very original idea, but I really like the idea of Touka and Kaneki growing up together, and knowing each other before all the ghoul stuff kicks off. BTW SPOILER ALERT FOR TOKYO GHOUL RE:**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Prologue: Growing up**

* * *

 **(Touka 8 - Kaneki 9)**

It was a late autumns day, and the trees were yellow and red, worn down by the weather that had given them life a few months prior. It was sunny, and yet the cold still found its way into the citizens of Tokyo; the chill of winter was on its way.

Given the season to be fall, the exact month was October, and the day had been an unlucky one. It was Friday, and this particular day happened to fall on the number thirteen. To some, this was a misfortune, but to others, it was just another day. But for a small boy with a penchant for reading, friday the thirteenth was a good day, in fact, possibly his favorite day. It was the day that he could see her.

Kaneki watched from outside the little shop, a thick book in his arms as he pretended to read. He sat, legs dangling off a bench as he "read" from across the street. Every now and then, he would peer into the coffee shop, hoping to see her there. And to his delight, when he had looked through the shop's window for the third time, a girl with blue hair came into his field of vision. She sat at a table close to the door, but still within in a passer bys view. Her shoulder length hair covered one eye, and an impatient expression was smeared across her face. She looked quite intimidating for a eight year old, her harsh features and the feeling that one would get when there was something dangerous about would spike upon going near her. Yes, this little girl was scary, but Kaneki smiled as if he was about to approach a cute rabbit, not the blue haired beast that radiated irritation.

He snapped the book shut and practically ran to the coffee shop door.

A soft jingle could be heard as Kaneki opened the door with enthusiasm, the slim boy bouncing in, while still staying in his usual reserved nature. His silvery eyes immediately fell upon the girl, and his smile grew even wider. He walked as fast as his growing nine year old legs could carry him, and in no time, he stood beside the table, a grin as bright as the sun adoring his face. But he wouldn't sit down yet, even with the perfectly empty chair across from her, he still needed her permission.

"Hello, Touka-chan." He greeted, awaiting her response.

There was a small silence as the blue haired girl shifted her gaze from the table and onto him. She examined him, her glare never wavering, as she soon locked eyes with him.

"Took you long enough." She finally said, a tone of agitation clearly showing. "Do you know how long you kept me waiting?"

Kaneki, to his credit, let his smile widen even further as he let his reply follow.

"Sixteen seconds."

Her left eyebrow raised as she seemed to reply with body language, " _really?"_ The two children stared at each other, one smiling, the other glaring.

Kaneki was baffled. Normally, with anyone else, he would have apologised profusely at being late sixteen seconds. Even if it was ridiculous to be sorry for being late a miniscule amount of time, he would have done so anyway, it was just in his nature. But right now, with Touka, it was different. Kaneki was happy, happier than he had been all week, so no matter what Touka would say, he would remain in his state of happiness. He got to see her, and that was enough for him.

After the two had been staring for far too long, Touka let loose a sigh and closed her eyes before opening them again. the piercing stare was gone, and her lips had formed what seemed like smile, but could be easily misread if you were anyone but Kaneki. Where others would see a neutral look, the young bibliophile would see a wondrous smile. After all, when it came to the matters of Kamishiro Touka, a neutral look is about as good as it gets.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit down, I need someone to share coffee with." She stated rather forcefully, a hint of fondness in her voice.

Kaneki quickly obliged, setting his book down on the table and quickly sitting down.

"But Touka-chan, I don't drink coffee." He said.

The blue haired girl simple shrugged and gave him a pointed stare.

"You do now…" she whispered, speaking only loud enough for the two of them to here.

Kaneki merely sighed and smiled. There was no point in arguing.

"I guess I do drink coffee." He whispered back.

"Good."

There was a silence. Both of them not knowing what to say next. They hadn't seen each other since last friday. Kaneki knew it was only a week ago, but to him, it could have been easily mistaken for an eternity.

"I missed you." He said, erring on the side of caution.

Kaneki knew Touka wasn't too good with expressing any other emotion than anger, but he hoped this once that she would return the gesture of affection. He really did miss her, even with her almost abusive nature, she still was something he hadn't ever had before. A friend. And Kaneki could tell he was one to get attached to his friends, and so he hoped that maybe Touka would show that he was her friend too.

But even without the verbal confirmation, he knew he was her friend. Even with everything she says, Touka always met him here at Anteiku ever since their initial meeting. Oddly though, she demanded that they do a little ritual before they meet up. She had asked that he wait across the street from the coffee shop, and that he would always have to ask permission to sit down.

At first, he had asked permission with a very formal request. But over time, he stopped asking, and she stopped expecting it. Currently, Kaneki would wait until she would either ask him to sit or subtly (not so subtly) hint at him to sit. It was an odd little habit that the two would perform, but Kaneki had no problem it, it was worth it anyways.

"Baka, we saw each other last week." She spoke, sharp and quick.

And there it was, the reply. Kaneki wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't even a little disappointed, still it didn't bother him any.

"But,"

The word was a whisper, no, lower than a whisper, almost as if it was a soft wind barely perceptible to the human senses. The close to mute word surprised him, but the following ones would make him even more shocked.

"But… I suppose I missed you too."

Silence reigned like a tyrant, controlling every sound around them. The bustle of the other customers didn't even register in Kaneki's ears. He didn't know what to say. Touka had never shown this much care towards him in all the time that they had been seeing each other. A spark of something lit off in his heart. His eyes found hers and they simply looked at each other as sense of understanding began to cover them. Kaneki noted something, Touka's eyes were really pretty. He soon started to fall and melt into those eyes, they were like a large ocean, and all he wanted to do was discover more of it. In truth, this was a real moment, in more ways than one.

Too bad it had to be ruined.

"Hello Kaneki-kun, here to see Touka-chan again?"

Kaneki's head snapped towards the voice. The young bookworm was met with an interesting hairstyle. A soft smile landed on his lips as he recognised the owner of the voice.

"Hello Koma-san, and yes. I am here to see Touka-chan." He answered earnestly.

Enji let a knowing grin fall upon his features as he gave Touka a look.

"Aww, isn't that sweet."

Touka shot him back a pleading glare, it was angry yet begging him not to go any further. Enji, the famed devil ape, let it go and simply did his job, after all, he could tease her about it later.

"Alright then, what can I get you two?"

In Touka's case, that question was rhetorical, but Kaneki didn't know that yet.

"Coffee, black." Touka murmured.

Enji took out a small ordering pad and wrote down the order, then turned to Kaneki.

"And for you young sir?"

"I'll…"

"He'll have the same." Touka said quickly.

Enji smiled knowingly at Touka one more time before nodding.

"Two black coffees coming up." He said.

The devil ape walked away quickly. He would let the two be alone for now. While Touka and Kaneki couldn't see it yet, he did. And the Devil ape was going let her have her fun while it lasted. The boy was human after all, and that could cause… problems.

After Enji had left, the silence had returned, trading places with the waiter with an odd haircut. But Kaneki didn't dislike the silence, in fact, he found it quite peaceful.

Too bad that had to end too.

Touka smelled something delicious. It wafted into the air and surrounded her senses. It was blood, and it was coming from him.

"Hey, Baka-kun!" She hissed.

Kaneki was confused. What had he done? weren't they just enjoying each others company? Why does she seem angry?

"Yes?" He answered tentatively

"Let me see your arm." She demanded.

Kaneki froze. He felt the bandages under his left sleeve shift slightly, as if they themselves felt like they had been found out. He couldn't let Touka see.

Kanei stuck out his right arm, presenting it in front of Touka. But she knew better, the scent was coming from his left, not his right. She quickly batted the arm away, then pinned his right hand under hers while she reached across the table and tugged on his left arm. Despite Kaneki being older than her by a year, Touka was considerably stronger than he was. He hadn't the faintest idea why that was, from what he could see, Touka was just like him. A skinny twig without an ounce of muscle.

Kaneki suppressed a scream as his left arm was jerked forward. Hot needles and a sharp pain ran through his arm as she rolled up his sleeve to reveal bandages. However, these bandages were soaked in blood. It seems his injuries have reopened.

"What is this?" She whispered harshly.

Kaneki looked away. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Kaneki…"

The use of his name drew his attention as Touka looked at him with a concerned yet restrained expression. What could she be restraining?

"What happened?" She asked, her voice less hostile and a sense of true caring took over.

Still, even with the look of concern and the out of character caring Touka presented, he still did not answer. He looked deeply into her eyes, hoping that if he looked pathetic enough, she would drop it.

She didn't.

Touka let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come with me." She whispered.

This got his attention.

"What?"

Touka stood, letting go of him before standing up.

"I said, come with me." She reiterated, this time with more force.

Kaneki stood up slowly, curious and anxious at her mysterious actions. What could she be planning? Where were they going?

The blue haired girl, shorter than him by a couple inches, grabbed his right hand with hers and lead him to the counter. Surprisingly, she took him behind the counter and through a door. They went up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. The pair of kids stopped at a door bearing the names Ayato and Touka on it.

Kaneki was really confused. Touka lived here? At the coffee shop? Why? How? He didn't have time to question it further as she opened the door and led him inside

* * *

Enji held two cups of coffee in his hands. He went around the counter and walked towards the table that Touka and Kaneki had been sitting at. But when he came into view of the table, he was surprised to find no one there.

"Huh… kids these days."

* * *

Touka quickly poked her head into her room, making sure Ayato wasn't there. When she didn't see her little brother anywhere she pulled Kaneki into the room.

Kaneki was currently sitting on what he assumed was Touka's bed, and was watching her dig around her desk drawers. As she was busy searching for something, he couldn't help but look around her room. The walls were sparse, no posters or decorations of any kind. There was only a window above her bed, a small desk which she was rummaging through at the moment, and a small closet. However, there was another bed on the other side of the room. It probably belonged to Ayato, whoever that was.

While he and Touka had come to be good friends, they didn't really know much about each other. They simply spoke about trivial things and half the time it was her getting mad at him for something. Despite this, they had grown close. So he, while being very mature for his age, couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. Whoever Ayato is, he must be close to her. But Kaneki didn't know why he felt jealous. He didn't have any right to be so either, so what was that little voice in the back of his head screaming bloody murder?

"Hey! Baka-kun!" Touka said.

Kaneki was pulled out of his thoughts and he turned his attention towards Touka. She was carrying a small medical kit along with a bottle that smelled funny.

"Yes Touka-chan?"

Kaneki had a pretty good guess at what she was going to do. The medical kit said it all. The blue haired girl marched up to the bed and sat beside him on his left side. She unpacked the kit, taking out disinfectants and some gauze.

"Roll up your sleeve." She said quickly.

Kaneki complied, pulling up his sleeve until a wrap of bloody bandages showed itself for the world to see. Kaneki, knowing what was going to happen next, slowly began to unwrap the clotted bandages. As he did this, he could have sworn he heard Touka gulp, but it must have been his imagination, it could have easily just been the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

When he had finished unraveling the bandages, four ugly scratches raked down his forearm and ended at his wrist. These weren't the shallow scratches one gets when messing with a cat, these looked like rusty nails had been gouged into his skin with tremendous force.

The freshly opened wound bled, red streaks flowing down his arm.

Touka was surely going to go insane. Her mind ran at a million miles an hour trying to resist the temptation to take a bite out of her friends arm. Her hands clenched tightly, and her eye twitched ever so slightly. This was bad, if she couldn't keep her hunger in check, she might end up eating one of the only people she cares about. How had she ever thought this was a good idea?

Kaneki watched as Touka observed his injuries. She stared at his arm, and he began to wonder what she could be thinking. Why was she looking at his arm? Didn't she want to clean it up before the blood lands on her bed? But before that could happen, Touka snapped out of her daze, taking a deep breath and grabbing a bottle of funny smelling liquid. She wiped away the blood that had left the wound and then quickly picked up fresh medical gauze, placed the cloth on top of the open bottle, tipped it until the gauze was soaked with the stuff.

Kaneki knew what the liquid was, he had known from first smelling it, let alone his eyes seeing it. So it was with this knowledge, that it was no surprise when his arm started to feel like it was on fire. Touka had just placed the rubbing alcohol soaked gauze on his injury, cleansing it without an indication of guilt for his pain.

While it wasn't a surprise, Kaneki still winced at the sudden stinging rushing through his left arm. He felt the familiar rush of tears behind his eyes, as they requested to be let loose in a way to express pain. But he didn't let them. Kaneki held his tears, taking deep breaths and watching as Touka continued to clean his wounds. He would not cry, not in front of her. For an odd reason, he felt the need to show her something. No. More like prove something to her. Prove that he wasn't a wimp. Prove that he too was strong like her. Prove that he was worthy to be her friend, worthy enough to receive her affection.

It didn't take long, the cleaning process was relatively simple. Sterilize it with alcohol, then dress and treat the wound. Touka had done it marvelously, if a little rough, but Kaneki didn't mind. He had never known Touka to be gentle, so why should he expect it now of all times.

When she had finished, his arm was neatly wrapped up in white bandages. Touka had packed away the medical kit, and was sitting next to Kaneki on the bed, their backs on the wall, both wondering what to say. Finally,

"Thanks." Kaneki mumbled out shyly.

"You're not welcome." Touka answered back coldy.

Kaneki seemed to shrink a little, his frame sinking deeper against the wall. Why does Touka have to be so cruel?

"You're not welcome until you tell me, how."

"Huh? How? What do you mean?"

Touka turned towards him her eyes narrowed and agitated. She quickly grabbed his shoulders and made him face her, eye to eye.

"Don't play dumb with me Kaneki! I know you're smart, you always bring those stupidly large books around with you whenever we meet up. So answer me! How did you get those injuries?"

Silence...

However, Touka didn't notice it, let alone Kaneki, the blue hair girl subconsciously began to pull him closer as she waited for his reply. When he didn't answer, her eyes began to hurt with restraint as she continued her rant.

"We always meet up, and talk. But you know what? That kind of talk is meaningless. We've spent hours with each other yet we haven't said anything real! It's all so stupid! So I ask you,"

Touka leaned in close with menacing eyes and whispered,

"Tell me something real… what happened to you?"

Kaneki felt her warm breath on his face. He felt her grip on his shoulders, the feeling of her leaning in. Of course all of this meant nothing, as young Kaneki was still uneducated in the ways of romance. So her closeness didn't bother him. Yet, even so, with his mind pure, he couldn't help but feel slightly dirty. As if the touch of another has broken his skin.

"Mother said that I tried to play with a stray cat, and… and that it had scratched me."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not… Mother… mother said… m-mother…"

Kaneki looked down, his face filled with confusion and sorrow as his mind was trying so hard to protect him.

"I… Touka-chan…" He looked up, his eyes meeting her own, "I... I don't know."

Touka looked on at the boy in front of her. Something tugged at her heart. It was his eyes. Those lost grey eyes of his that held so much hidden pain and sorrow. Young eyes shouldn't look so dull. She should know, she saw them every time she looked in the mirror.

"I… I don't know…" He murmured out once more.

His words floated between them, like a wave of understanding had settled over them. She backed away, letting go of him and sitting back down on the bed.  
Kaneki, couldn't see. His eyes followed Touka, but his mind played the same image over and over again. Of his mother patching him up and telling him that a cat had done it.

He felt her leave him. He felt her hands let go of him and her close presence slink away. His head tilted down and he stared at his lap. He was so confused. How had he gotten hurt again? It had to be the cat right? That's what mother said and she's always right.

"Hey, Baka!"

Kaneki head snapped up, her voice bringing him out of his thoughts. He didn't say anything, only choosing to look at her, expecting her to berate him for something else.

Touka may be a brash young girl with a heart of stone, but she knew pain when she saw it. Human or not, she would not let her friend hurt. There was already enough of that in this world.

Kaneki's eyes slightly widened as Touka scooted over closer to him. He felt as she positioned herself next to him so they were hip to hip on his right side, and felt a strange part of his heart start to beat faster. The blue haired girl then let her head lower onto his shoulder as she leaned on him. Kaneki froze up, the close contact sending into a state of shock.

"Touka-chan…" he squeaked out, momentarily forgetting his inner struggle.

"Shut up. It's okay."

Touka silently took his right hand in her left and held it gently. Kaneki looked down at their intertwined hands and then turned to face the owner of the hand currently holding his own. His eyes widened even further when he saw Touka. For the first time, he saw Touka Kirishima, with a smile on her face. It wasn't one of joy, but more of a simple comfort. It was small, and if you didn't look hard enough you would have missed the slight curve in her lips. But alas it was there, and Kaneki was speechless.

He tried to speak, but found nothing but silence in his throat. His limbs loosened and relaxed, and he let himself enjoy the gesture of caring that Touka was showing. He had never seen her like this before. Kaneki didn't even know there was a side of Touka like this.

The black haired bookworm looked away, a slight heat rising to his cheeks. He tilted his head until it rested on top of hers. Before he knew it, a smile had crept its way onto his face.

"Thank you, Touka-chan." He said quietly.

"Whatever…" She murmured back, "But, tell me okay?"

"Tell you what?" Kaneki asked.

"Baka. If you're hurt, tell me." She stated firmly.

Kaneki's smile grew.

"Alright, Touka-chan." He whispered.

They sat in silence for a while, both children enjoying the others presence. Soon Kaneki broke the silence.

"Hey Touka-chan?"

"What?" She asked sharply.

"You know how you were saying that nothing has been truly real between us?"

"Yeah, so what?" She returned.

"Well, it's just…" He paused and raised their entangled hands,"I think this is real."

He moved his head and looked down at her. She moved to match his gaze, and with a small smile, she said, "Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

Kaneki and Touka had stayed up there for the next two hours before the young bookworm had to go home. Kaneki and Touka stood at Anteiku's exit, neither really wanting to say goodbye.

"I'll see you next Friday." Kaneki said with a smile.

While he was sad to leave, he couldn't help but grin at the thought of next Friday.

"Yeah, bye." Touka replied, a miniscule amount of emotion showing.

Kaneki noticed Touka's almost stone like face and felt a small pang of disappointment stab at his heart. That's why he decided to do something interesting.

Kaneki quickly moved forward and closed the distance between them and gave her a hug. It was Touka's turn to freeze as she felt arms wrap around her. After a couple seconds, she inturn let her own arms circle around him.

"Thank you for patching me up, Touka-chan." He whispered.

He always loved coming here. He had never really liked coffee, it was bitter and strong, often overwhelming his tastes. But for an odd reason, the heavy aroma of the dark drink was wonderful. He absolutely loved the smell of coffee.

Kaneki pulled away, and gave her a small smile.

"Bye," He chirped.

"Bye," She whispered under her breath.

With that, he left, book in hand, opening the door and leaving Anteiku. But he knew he would be back soon. But as he walked away from that little coffee shop, he noticed something. When he had given Touka a hug, he noticed a very familiar scent. Coffee, she smelled like fresh coffee. A soft laugh ran through him, it was very fitting that she should, If only he knew why he loved that particular scent.

Kaneki got home fairly quick. The walk from Anteiku to his home wasn't that bad. He quickly climbed the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" He announced.

Silence.

The dark haired bibliophile took off his shoes and entered deeper into his home. He found his mother folding laundry. Kaneki approached her slowly.

"Okāsan, I'm home." He said gently.

His mother continued to fold a small white towel. However, the towel was heavily wrinkled. How long had she been folding this one towel?

"Okāsan, I'm home." He said, softer than last time and with a gentle smile.

"Huh? Oh! Kaneki. I didn't see you come in."

Kaneki set his book down on the dinner table.

"Okāsan, you look tired. You should rest." Kaneki suggested, his voice full of worry.

* * *

 **(Touka 9 - Kaneki 10)**

"Touka…"

Kaneki sat across from her, tired rings under his eyes that haunted his face as he looked blankly at the bedsheets.

"Touka… I, my mother… she's…"

The blue haired girl looked on in surprise. Kaneki had just shown up randomly at Anteiku. At first she had been irritated by his surprise visit, but upon seeing the redness of his eyes and the look of utter despair, she quickly realized something horrible had happened. She had taken him back up to her and Ayato's room. They were currently situated on her bed, sitting across from one another.

Luckily her little brother was busy... eating. Touka had yet to tell the two males in her life about each other. And she planned to keep it that way. Ayato would lose it if he knew she was friends with a human. She knew Kaneki knew about Ayato, but surprisingly, he had never asked her once about who he was.

"She's gone… she passed away yesterday."

A silent trail of tears began to run down his face. He wiped them away and looked towards Touka.

"What do I do?" He asked, voice hoarse and ragged.

Touka wrapped her arms around him, quickly pulling the despairing boy into a hug. She felt his arms encircle her. She couldn't help but notice as he began to shake.

"You can live," She said simply.

Touka wasn't stupid, nor as innocent as Kaneki. She knew that his mother wasn't the saint he claimed she was. Touka saw all the bruises and marks that Kaneki had whenever they would meet up. Touka hated his mother. She wished she would just die, for her to do something like that to her friend is unforgivable. Yet, as the boy hugging her shakes in her arms, she can't help but realize that while his mother was far from good, she was what Kaneki valued the most. He loved his mother, and no amount of truth or comfort would be enough to fill that emptiness.

He was just like her now. She was a Ghoul, and he was a human, but they were now the same. Touka realized this, she and him both carried the burden of emptiness. No one could replace her father, and it was the same for Kaneki. Nothing can heal a scar on the heart.

"How, how do I live?" He asked.

"By letting yourself move on. But don't worry, you'll have help." She answered, "You'll have me."

* * *

 **(Touka 14 - Kaneki 15)**

Kaneki had always wondered why Touka only wanted to meet on Fridays. It was such an odd habit, and it was even weirder now that they had known each other for years now. The only exception to this rule in their friendship had been day after his mother died, and that was a memory he'd rather not relive.

Today was Friday, and just like all the ones before, today was the day that he could see his best friend. They had both agreed to meet after school at a small park near Anteiku. Currently, the two teens sat together on a wooden bench that overlooked a small playground.

Kaneki noticed that there were a few kids on the playground. He smiled warmly and remembered when he used to be so small and innocent. He then turned to Touka.

She looked as she always did. The same blue hair and the same bangs that hid her right eye. Of course, she had gotten a lot taller since when they were younger, and her more feminine features were more pronounced. She really was beautiful. A small blush began to form on his cheeks. He would never say the last part of that to her though. Kaneki quickly turned his head away from her, hoping his thoughts of her would fade along with his blush.

"Touka-chan?" He asked

"What do you want?" She asked, turning her head to face him.

Kaneki let a small smile grace his lips. Touka, brash as ever. Even though she was like this he couldn't help but appreciate her for it. He was a dreamer with his head in books, and she was his anchor to reality.

"Why do we always meet on Fridays?"

"Because." She said curtly.

"Because?" He questioned.

"Yeah… because." She ended.

There was a small silence between them.

"However, starting today, we can meet any day you'd like."

Kaneki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?" He asked.

"What! Do you not want to see me?" She retorted back.

Touka narrowed her eyes and scooted away from him.

"Wait! No, it's just…" He paused. "You always wanted to meet me on Friday, and only Friday. So what changed?"

Kaneki watched as Touka displayed an emotion he didn't see often. Sadness. Her eyes lowered, and he suddenly noticed the slight pink tinge to her eyes. Had she been crying?

"Someone important to me is now gone. I no longer have to take care of them, so now I have more time." She spat out.

Kaneki remained quiet, obviously there was something more to this than she was letting on. In his silence, Touka only seemed to grow more upset.

"Aren't you happy? Now you get to see me even more! You better be happy, it's because of you that he… No, no you aren't happy. How could you be. I'm such a bitch to you all the time, why would you want to see me more? You probably don't want to see me at all. You're just like Ay-"

Her little tirade was said quietly, but it was still having the same impact on Kaneki. He quickly moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, not letting her finish what she was going to say.

Kaneki had never seen Touka like this. She is always so strong and forward, a no nonsense kind of girl. What had happened to make her this doubtful, to make her this sad? He would not let this happen, Touka was the closest thing to a true family he has, and he'd be damned before he let her fall to her demons.

"I am happy, you're my best friend Touka. I always want to see you. You must know that none of what you said true right?"

Touka was quiet. She didn't answer and seemed to just slowly calm down.

"Kaneki, promise me something."

He pulled away so that only a protective arm was wrapped around her. She leaned into him, letting him comfort her in her time of sorrow.

"Anything." He answered.

"Promise me you won't ever leave."

Her request was quiet and simple and Kaneki felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"I promise. I will always be here for you."

Touka pulled away, and gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Touka then pulled his arm around herself again, and sunk into the moment that they had just created.

"Will you read to me?" She asked.

Kaneki, blush and smile on his face, pulled a book out of his book bag and opened it up in front of both of them.

* * *

 **(Touka 17 - Kaneki 18)**

Kaneki stood outside Anteiku. The smell of coffee wafted into his nose and a bright smile settled on his features. The college student opened the door and entered the familiar coffee shop that he had been to so many times before, and sat down at a table next to the window.

He pulled a small white book from his book bag, and began to read. But just as soon as he had started, a feminine voice cut into his story.

"By any chance, is that 'The Black Goat's Egg' by Takatsuki Sen?"

Ken Kaneki looked up from his prized literature and found himself staring at a woman. She had magnificent purple hair, with sharp bottom framed glasses. She wore a gorgeous smile and peered down upon the seated Kaneki. Undoubtedly, she was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. But that didn't stop his inner literature nut to explode.

"Yes it is." He answered back, light blush on his face due to the woman's slight display of cleavage.

The purple haired woman giggled.

"I thought so, I absolutely love her works." She replied.

Kaneki felt his heart explode. She was stunningly beautiful, and she had a good taste in literature? This was his dream girl. And the best part was she approached him, there was no dilemma of should he or should he not go talk to the pretty girl.

"Me too!" He exclaimed, standing up in his excitement. "My name is Ken Kaneki, may I know yours?"

"You may, my name is Kamishiro Rize, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine Kamishiro-san." Kaneki added.

Rize giggled at his compliment.

"I'm afraid I have to go now, but I would very much like to talk to you again. Do you come here often?"

Kaneki was a little disappointed by her sudden leave but was hopeful once again upon hearing her question.

"Yes I do." He answered happily.

"Then I suppose I will be seeing you soon then, Kaneki-san."

"Goodbye, Kamishiro-san."

Rize walked away, her purple hair fluttering slightly as she opened the coffee shop's door and left. Kaneki watched her until she was completely gone from his field of vision. He had a good feeling, that he would be seeing her sooner than he thought.

"Who was that?" A voice behind him asked.

Kaneki turned around and found himself face to face with an angry blue haired waitress. Why did she look angry, what had he done this time?

"Oh, Touka. Hello." He greeted.

"Who was she?" Touka asked again, this time more forcefully as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

Kaneki's eyes started to turn into hearts as he uttered the words that would change everything.

"The girl of my dreams."

* * *

 **A/N:** **So this was just the prologue, so there wasn't much plot here. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I'm literally the worst editor ever. But please tell me if this sucks, or if there are things I've gotten wrong. I'll try to update this soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I decided since I like where this story is going, that'd I'd update earlier than I planned to. Also thanks to those who followed/faved and anyone who read my prologue. It's nice to know that people seem to enjoy my work.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Chapter 1: Human**

* * *

Touka was a lot of things. She was hot tempered. She was a high schooler. She was a Ghoul. But right now, she was angry. VERY ANGRY.

From behind the counter of the quaint little coffee shop, Touka watched two customers share coffee together. Her eyes narrowed in irritation as the purple haired girl across from her best friend giggled and leaned forward, giving said best friend a good view of something within her shirt. Her anger levels rose even further when she spotted the blush on Kaneki's cheeks as he tried his best not to look.

Her nails dug into the counter as she felt something tap her shoulder.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?"

Touka turned around to find Enji smirking at her with mirth in his eyes. The blue haired ghoul groaned, she didn't need Enji's shit right now. She turned back around and her eyes found their way back to the happily talking pair.

"I'm not in any mood, I'm perfectly fine." She grumbled out.

Enji, from behind her rose a single eyebrow.

"The counter would beg to differ."

Touka looked down to her hands, and was annoyed to find that there were ten new sharp indents on the once perfect slab of metal. Enji looked over towards Kaneki and the woman across from him. A small smile formed on his face. He understood.

"Jealous are we?" He asked charmingly.

Touka abruptly looked up and turned to face the devil ape with a look of horror and shock.

"WHAT? No!" She hissed. "That's not it at all. I'm just…I'm just…"

Touka looked away, embarrassed at not having an answer. That, and her eyes were wanting desperately to turn back around to her best friend, and his other _female_ friend.

"Jealous." Enji suggested once again.

Her eyes came back to his and she growled.

"No. I'm just worried." She answered. "I don't trust her."

"As you should."

Touka and Enji turned to the owner of the voice. Yoshimura stood there, a calm look on his face as he replaced an empty jar of coffee beans.

"Manager." They both said.

Yoshimura merely gave them a smile.

"While it amusing to hear you're banter, I believe Touka is right in this." Yoshimura paused for a second and eyed the purple haired woman, "That woman is not to be trusted."

He turned to the blue haired ghoul.

"Touka, keep a close eye on your friend. I believe our resident binge eater has selected her main course."

"Yes manager," she replied seriously.

There was truth in Enji's innocent jabs. Touka would admit, she did feel a little jealous, and more so afraid. But not of the binge eater consuming him, she feared the possibility that she might not.

Her blue eyes shot towards them again. Kaneki was smiling at something the girl was saying. Ever since that day. Ever since Kaneki met Kamishiro Rize, her life has been a mess of emotions. How could he make friends with one of the most dangerous ghouls she knew? How could she just swoop in and steal him away? Since their meeting, they had met up here many times, always talking, always laughing and smiling. They had even started using each other's first names. What if Kaneki wasn't Rize's prey, but her desire? She knew that if Rize was planning to eat her best friend, that she would fight to her last breath to save him. But what if he didn't need saving and Rize was going to take him away? Why would Rize spend all this time with him if she simply wanted to eat him?

It was irrational thinking. Touka knew that. In truth Rize probably just wanted to eat Kaneki and the binge eater was just playing it careful. Was it so bad that she would prefer that instead of the alternative? At least she could try to stop the former, but if Kaneki was going to leave on his own, she wasn't so sure she could make him stay. Nor would she want to, if Kaneki was happy with that… woman… then she would let him be happy. Even if he had made that promise when they were younger, she wouldn't hold him to it. She would be furiously hateful, but she would also understand.

But again, it was idiocy. She was getting too emotional and letting her fears get to her. Touka shook her head rapidly to shake off the sad and sickening thoughts. She couldn't lose someone else. Not again. Never again.

Yoshimura and Enji had both left, they had customers to attend to. They let Touka be, they could see that she wasn't okay. And they knew she wouldn't be until this was resolved.

Touka leaned against the counter and pretended to keep busy with some silverware as she continued to observe the happy pair. She let out a deep sigh as she heard yet another giggle come from Rize.

' _I swear to kami Rize, don't make me fight you. Then I'd have to reveal myself to Kaneki, and that's something that must never happen.'_

* * *

Kaneki watched as Rize giggled at his small blush. She had once again shown him what made her a woman, and he couldn't help but feel honored yet worried. Was she like this was everyone? Was Rize-chan a loose woman?

"Kaneki-kun?"

The voice of her voice drew him from his thoughts. His grey eyes looked upon her and the innocently beautiful look on her face as she called his name. He suddenly felt ashamed at his thoughts. She couldn't have done it on purpose, Rize was better than that.

"Yes, Rize-chan?"

Rize looked away, her eyes averting to the table as she fidgets in her seat.

"Well…" She murmurs.

Kaneki smiles encouragingly, but feels a seed of doubt build within him. What is she going to say?

"Well, I was wondering," She pauses and Kaneki holds in his breath. Was she really doing what he thinks she's doing? "Wondering if… if you would like to go out on a date, with me."

A cute blush forms on Rize's face as she still looks away, still too embarrassed to face Kaneki should he say no.

His mind imploded. He had read romance before, it was usually the guy that asks the girl, and he had always thought that was how this was going to go between him and Rize. In fact he was planning on asking her after they finished their coffee here. But as her words floated into his brain, he couldn't help but think this was a million times better.

A bright blush blurred onto his face too as his smile grew.

"Yes." He answered happily. "I-I'd really like that Rize-chan."

Rize's eyes lit up with happiness as she gave him a demure smile.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Kaneki couldn't help but feel the rush of his heart as the reality of his blessings took hold of him. He was going on a date. HIM. The quiet bookworm who only does two things, reads and spends his time at Anteiku. It was really happening, he was actually going to go on a date.

"Yeah I am."

"Then how about we have our date tomorrow then?" She suggested.

"That sounds great. Would you like to meet here? Then we could go wherever you wanted after that, I'm not that particular."

"Aww, how sweet, letting the lady chose. Most guys would just plan it out to their desires."

"Well, I… uh… thanks." Kaneki said lamely.

A blush appeared yet again on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Rize looked at the time and frowned a little.

"I'm sorry Kaneki-kun, but I must go." She said sadly.

The purple haired beauty stood up from her seat and slung her purse over her shoulder. Kaneki stood up as well.

"I'd hate to keep you then."

Rize began to pull yen out of her purse in order to pay for her portion of their meal. But Kaneki quickly took her hand in his and gave her an innocent smile.

"It's okay Rize-chan, I have it covered."

Rize was surprised at his bold touch. It had truly been a while since anyone had tried to touch her that didn't either want to kill or screw her. But she couldn't show her shock to him, after all, he was her prey.

"You really are a sweet guy Kaneki-kun."

"Thank y-"

Kaneki's word got caught up in his throat as something soft had touched his cheek.

It was then that a loud crash echoed from the counter, Touka had just dropped a jar of coffee bean. But Kaneki didn't even hear it. He brought a hand to the side of his face as he analyzed what had just happened.

It had been a kiss, a soft singular, chaste one on the cheek, but still, a kiss none the less. Rize slowly pulled away from where she had gotten close him, letting go of their connected hands in the process.

"Think of that, until tomorrow." She said sweetly as she headed for the door.

His face couldn't get any redder as he smiled awkwardly at the retreating form of his future date.

"Bye Kaneki-kun." Rize called from the door, imparting her farewell.

"Bye Rize-chan." He replied.

Rize gave him one last cute smile before walking out the door.

Kaneki's world was spinning. He was sure that the world hadn't always looked this amazing. He sat down calmly and looked out the window. He watched as everything passed in slow motion. Autumn leaves fluttered across the ground in aimless directions as the wind carried them to their destinies. Cars passed by and pedestrians walked calmly to their destinations. He felt happy, at peace, something that had been fairly foreign to him in his childhood. If it hadn't been for Tou-

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from the seat across from him, halting his thoughts and stopping his street gazing. He turned his head to look at the maker of the noise.

Touka sat across from him and was staring at him angrily. His sudden cheery feeling vanished and he felt the urge to run for his life.

"Hey Touka. What was that loud noise earlier?"

"I dropped a jar of coffee beans."

"Oh, how'd that happen."

For some reason her glare intensified.

"..."

"Ummm…did I do something wrong?"

"..."

There was a long silence between them. Kaneki simply looked on at her in confusion. What was she so mad about. But after some time, she appeared to be calmer and Kaneki tried to talk to her again.

"Tou-"

"Ken?"

"Yes?" He answered immediately, the use of his never-used first name catching his attention.

"What do you think of ghouls?"

His eyebrows raised in surprise. Why was Touka asking him this? Isn't this a little random? But, that didn't matter, he would answer her anyway. At least she was talking and didn't seem mad anymore.

After thinking about it for a couple seconds, he answered, "I think they are unlucky."

"Unlucky?" Touka questioned, looking genuinely confused.

Her heart was constricted by anxiety. What was she doing? Had she really just asked him _that_ question, and had he really just answered? On top of that had he just said unlucky? What kind of answer is that?

"Yeah… unlucky. Well, I've never met a ghoul before, but I'd imagine they're much like us. Just wanting to live normal lives. But it seems that evolution has dealt them a bad hand, and they are stuck eating humans. So while it is a monstrous act to kill and hunt us down, I believe that they are more unlucky in fate, than monsters of it."

Kaneki watched Touka after his little talk on ghouls. She was looking out the window, as if she was deep in thought.

"Touka?"

"Yeah," she answered, not taking her eyes off the outside world.

"Why did you ask me this?" He asked.

"..."

Her eyes finally came back to his. Silver and blue met as they just held each other's gaze. Touka wanted to tell him, she wanted to let him into her life even more. He seemed accepting enough of ghouls, and if he was shown the ways of peaceful ghouls like Anteiku's staff, maybe he'd stay. Even if his best friend is a ghoul.

She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't.

"Oh... I was just asking because we're doing an essay on ghouls, and I'm supposed to ask people what they think of the ghouls."

"Oh, well that's interesting." Kaneki said with a smile. "If you need help with the essay you can always ask me, okay?"

"Of course." She replied.

There was a lull in their conversation as they just looked at one another, both wondering what to say to the other. It had always been this way, the two of them, opposites yet ever so attracted to the other. So what would they say? Who knows?

"So… how's things with that purple haired girl?" Touka asked, her rage barely contained behind her voice.

"Hmm? Rize-chan? Oh, things are going great. In fact, I'm going on a date with her tomorrow." He answered.

"...what?" Touka asked deadly quiet.

"I'm taking Rize-chan out on a date." He repeated.

"...I have to go."

"What? Why?" Kaneki asked.

"Because… I've already wasted enough time talking to you, I have to get back to work." She hissed, while getting up from her seat.

"I'm sorry Touka, if you had to get back to work you should have just told me." Kaneki apologised.

Touka walked back behind the counter and began brewing some coffee.

"Whatever." She replied.

Kaneki looked at his phone for the time and was surprised to see he had a class in fifteen minutes. He quickly packed his things and left enough yen to pay for the meal and coffee on the table. Soon enough kaneki was at Anteiku's exit.

But before leaving the shop, he turned his head around and found his best friend. She was looking down working on something or another, but for an instant, she looked up and met his eyes. In that instant, their eyes said a lot of things. Mostly what they had said to each other over the years of knowing each other. But a message was clear over all the others...

Blue, ' _Please, don't leave me. I need you.'_

Grey, ' _Please don't hate me, I need you.'_

...the need for each other.

And with that he left, opening the door and letting it shut as made his way down the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

The next day, Kaneki stood beside the serving counter inside Anteiku, his blue haired friend on the other side preparing coffee for other customers.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on your date with that girl?" Touka questioned.

Kaneki had been looking at the coffee shop's entrance in anticipation, but then turned his head to face her.

"Rize-chan and I agreed to meet here, then we would go on our date." He answered with a smile.

Not even Touka's sour mood could get him down. However, when he looked at Touka more closely, he noticed a look on her face that he didn't see often. It was fear. Her lips curved downward ever so slightly and her eyes were downcast and stormy. While it appeared merely to be the face of someone tired and aggravated, Kaneki knew better. He alway did.

"Oh? Using my working place as a rendezvous for your little trysts?" Touka practically spat out.

Kaneki didn't answer, he merely looked at her with a worried gaze.

"Not talking are we?" She commented harshly.

His silent look continued as he only became more worried for his childhood friend. Touka looked up at his worried eyes but ignored them, she didn't need his worry right now, she needed to focus on keeping him safe. But his silence really got on her nerves. Why the hell won't he say anything?

"Hey don't ign-"

"Are you alright Touka? You look… you look… like something bad is going to happen."

Touka dropped the fiery annoyance that burned within her. His concern for her was sweet, yet it only continued to remind her of what she had to protect. She couldn't afford to be nice now, being nice means you are safe enough to indulge in such feelings. And right now, Kaneki was far from safe. Kamishiro Rize had marked him, that could make him one of two things. Her prey, or her lover.

"You have no idea." She whispered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"...nothing." Touka murmured a little louder. "Anyway, look…"

She pointed to Anteiku's window.

"Your date is here." She growled as the color purple made its way into view.

Kaneki spun around and spotted her immediately, after all it wasn't hard to miss such a beautiful woman. Rize passed by the window and was almost at the door.

The dark haired boy turned around to look back at Touka.

"I've got to go now, wish me luck?" He asked.

Her eyes which had been avoiding his gaze complied back to his. Her harsh features softening.

"No, I won't."

Kaneki tilted his head down and felt his heart sink a little. Touka has been really irritated lately, he wondered how he could cheer her up. Her words would hurt him, but they would not stop him. Even if she came to hate him, he would still care for her, because she was family. And you don't abandon family.

Touka looked at his disheartened face and she felt a pang of guilt stab her own heart.

"Baka," she paused and Kaneki looked back up, "I won't tell you good luck, because, you won't need it. You're perfect Kaneki, any girl would be lucky to have you."

The black haired bibliophile visibly changed. His once downtrodden look changed into a bright smile.

"Thanks Touka."

And with that, he left, walking to the entrance to await his date.

"Anytime," she whispered when she knew he wouldn't hear it.

Rize entered Anteiku shortly after Kaneki had gone to wait by the door. Touka watched with a weary eye as Kaneki greeted the purple haired beauty. Her heart clenched in a mad rush of anxiety. Soon after the two had exchanged pleasantries, they left, opening Anteiku's door with a soft chime and leaving with the same sound.

Touka stared at the door, her eyes not leaving the wooden portal as her thoughts ran rampant. He was gone. He had left, and he might not come back. What kind of friend was she? She let her best friend go on a date with a man eating psychopath, and for what? Because she couldn't just tell him and have faith that he would accept her.

She looked down, and noticed the coffee had finished brewing. Touka could a use a little comfort right now, so she poured herself a small cup of coffee. But when she took a sip she was met with a foul taste.

Touka poured the rest of the coffee down the sink and crushed the cup, throwing it away angrily. She left the serving counter and went into the back rooms of Anteiku. Once back there she angrily slammed her hands against the metal table in front of her, leaving minor dents. How was she supposed to hold it together while he was out there with… _her?_ She couldn't even brew a simple pot of coffee.

"Touka."

The blue haired ghoul spun around. Yoshimura was standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face.

Touka immediately straightened up.

"Manager. I apologise, I just needed a break… to compose myself." She said quietly.

Yoshimura didn't respond to her apology. Instead he sent her a gentle smile.

"If I'm not mistaken, today is the day that young Mr. Kaneki is out on a date with Miss Kamishiro?"

Touka gulped.

"Yeah… I mean, yes sir." She choked out.

The elder ghoul waved his hand.

"No need for formalities Touka, today is very stressful for you."

"It, is." Touka admitted.

Yoshimura nodded in understanding

"Well then," he paused, "I suppose it wouldn't be too bad if Anteiku was down a worker today."

Touka's eyes widened at his implicated message.

"Thank you manager."

Yoshimura nodded with a warm smile.

"Be careful Touka, the binge eater is no mere ghoul, she is a true monster. She will not hesitate to kill both of you." He advised.

Touka flashed a rare smile as she began walking for Anteiku's back alley door.

"I will."

When Touka had left, Yoshimura stood in the room with a wistful look on his face.

"Look at them Ukina, they're just like us. A human and a ghoul… there is hope after all."

* * *

It didn't take long for Touka to find the couple. She had tracked them down and found that they were at a restaurant having lunch. Touka had concealed herself behind a tree outside and watched through the window.

Their lunch had been very uneventful, but Touka was still on her toes. It didn't matter if it was day, or night. A ghoul could strike at anytime, even though most meals take place at night, she was still wary. Ghouls were vicious, and when they are hungry, nothing will stop them from getting their meal. She should know.

Touka followed them around all day. Stopping and hiding when she needed. The blue haired ghoul took especial care in staying away from Rize. While all it took to hide from Kaneki was concealment, it took a lot more to hide from Rize. If she got too close to Rize, then the purple haired ghoul would smell her. If she was too far away, then she couldn't keep an eye on them. There was no easy way to do this, so Touka had to just play this cautiously.

Eventually it was nighttime, the sun fading below the earth as the stars began to shine. Touka carefully walked through the crowds of pedestrians as she tailed the two from far away. Her eyes could just barely see Kaneki's dark hair and Rize's purple as they continued to walk.

At one point, Kaneki and Rize stopped walking and they seemed to be talking about something. What could they be talking about now? Was she luring him away, so they could be… alone? Touka stopped at a small building and watched intently from the behind the corner. This was driving her mad. She could stop this and save him now before anything happened. But if she did, the she could risk exposing herself, and everyone back at Anteiku. Touka hadn't brought her mask along with her, so if she were to fight, she would have to end it quickly.

* * *

"Well I'm in the other direction, so…"

Kaneki smiled awkwardly and was preparing to leave when he saw Rize's face. She looked timid and shy, with a an expression of fear showing as well. A slight blush was on her face.

"Um… my house is a little before the Takada building street. And, recently... there was an incident there." She said, embarrassed.

Kaneki couldn't help but think she looked cute when she was embarrassed, but soon shook those thoughts away. Right now Rize seemed scared, it was his job as her date to make her feel better. But how? Well first he had to find out what she wanted.

"Oh… er, the ghoul." He said unsure.

"Yes… I've been worried about it. Ever since… I've been scared of walking home alone. I think about it so much that I can't sleep at night." She admitted, a slight quiver in her voice.

Kaneki's was surprised for a second. Was she hinting for him to walk her home? Was this one of those mysterious "girl signals" that people talk about? Either way, it didn't matter. Rize didn't want to go home alone, so he had no intention of letting her do so.

Kaneki, without warning, took her shaking hand in his. The contact was like lightning, the feeling struck his heart then left immediately, only to simmer out in a comforting pleasant way.

Rize was surprised at the contact, but her shocked expression then turned into a grateful smile. A blush had formed on his cheeks but he still held her hand in his.

"Come on then Rize-chan, lead the way." He said gently.

Rize nodded in compliance, soon walking forward, leading Kaneki to her home.

Kaneki couldn't have been happier. He was walking with Rize, both their hands intertwined, as they traversed the dark streets. They talked about all sorts of things, like Takatsuki Sen's works, and their favorite books. He almost mentioned Touka, but thought it might be impolite to mention another person on _their_ date.

Eventually, they came to a stop right outside of a construction area. Rize had said that cutting through here would be a faster way to her home.

She stood a couple feet away from him, both of them facing each other. Rize had let go of his hand and stopped right in her tracks.

"Um, Rize-chan? Why did you stop?" He asked curiously.

Rize averted her eyes, a bright blush on her cheeks as she looked flustered on what to say.

"Kaneki-kun, I… I just couldn't wait."

"Wha-"

Before he could ask anything else, she rushed forward, putting her hands on his chest and burying her face into the crook of his neck. Kaneki blushed heavily and stood rigid still, not knowing what to do.

"Kaneki-kun, I need to tell you something."

Rize paused and held on to his jacket.

"The truth is… I think…"

Rize leaned into him so she could reach his ear.

"I think I love you."

Kaneki was about to reply when a terrible pain sprouted from the back of his head. And darkness claimed his mind.

* * *

Kaneki's limp body fell forwards onto Rize. She smirked and shoved his body off her own and listened to the sound of him hitting the pavement. Rize retracted the single Rinkaku tentacle, that had knocked Kaneki out cold, into the small of her back. A devilish smile reached her features as she yanked the half framed glasses off her face and tossed on the concrete.

"Come on out little she-ghoul, I know you're hiding out there." Rize taunted into the darkness.

While it seemed like no reply was to come, a pair of glowing red eyes answered from the shadows. Soon enough, Touka had emerged from the dark, her kakuganes flaring dangerously with rage. They stood a few meters apart and stared each other down.  
"Well if it isn't the little spy from the coffee shop, you've been watching me and Kaneki-kun for a while now, haven't you?"

Touka didn't respond, choosing only to glare at the other ghoul.

The binge eater crouched down next to Kaneki's unmoving body.

"He's a real cutie isn't he?" She hummed as she poked at his body with her pointer finger, "And he's really nice too, such a kind soul this Kaneki Ken."

Touka growled at the purple haired ghoul.

"Oh? Don't like when I touch him?," She taunted, "I bet you _really_ didn't like it when I gave him that little kiss yesterday."

Touka remained silent.

"You know, at first I had thought that you were planning to eat him. But it's become abundantly clear that you aren't. You have a soft spot for this one don't you? How sweet?" She paused and stood up from her crouched position, "I was thinking of letting him live. He's such a sweet boy, he would have made a great husband. But sadly he turned out like the rest of them. Boring. And I hate, boring things."

Her eyes quickly became black as the night, save for the glowing crimson pupils in the center.

"Now then, would you kindly scamper off little girl, I'd like to eat my meal in peace. Or would you rather I take your head?" She threatened.

"No. You won't even lay a finger on Kaneki so long as I breathe."

Rize's eyes became wild and frenzied.

"Well then, time to die."

Rize quickly grabbed Kaneki's body by the neck and tossed him aside. She didn't want her meal to be spoiled by war now would she. Rize's kagune exploded out of her back in the form of four red long scaly tentacles. Touka prepared to fight, letting her ukaku kagune loose.

Touka immediately went for the height advantage. She jumped up high and hung onto part of the construction site and fired of ukaku shards at the purple haired demon.

Rize brought two of her tentacles up to block the projectiles while the other two stretched out and stabbed at Touka. The blue haired ghoul swiftly dodged the attack and glided down to Rize's level while firing off more of her ukaku shards.

Rize swatted the shards away with a tentacle and surged forward towards Touka. The binge eater used her four limbs in a rapid succession in order to overwhelm the younger girl. But surprisingly, Touka was able to either block the attacks or move out of the way in time.

But Rize knew the trick to these ukakus, while they are really powerful, they are only so for a short time. And Rize could already see that Touka was slowing down.

Touka leapt backwards, escaping Rize's vicious attacks for now. She began shooting more shards in an attempt to drain some of Rize's strength. But Rize was quite well versed in combat. The purple haired ghoul easily evaded Touka's projectiles and quickly closed the distance between them.

Once Rize was up close to her, she slashed and hacked with her four destructive limbs often cleaving off parts of Touka's flesh that couldn't be defended.

Touka tried her best to dodge, but her best wasn't enough. She stopped all three that had tried to stab her by hardening her kagune and blocking the strikes, but unfortunately, she missed the fourth.

A thick red rinkaku kagune tentacle stuck out of her stomach as it ran her right through. Blood seeped from her wound as Rize pulled the tentacle out. Touka's kagune fluttered away as her Rc cells were now focused on repairing the damage done to her.

"Aw, is the little bitch broken?" Rize cooed.

Touka crumpled to the ground as her blood oozed on to the pavement in a sickening pool of crimson.

"It's too bad that you had to die so quickly, I was just getting excited." Rize commented.

"Rize-chan, Touka?"

Rize and Touka turned their heads to see a barely conscious Kaneki leaning on a metal beam. Blood was dripping from the back of his head and he stumbled forward.

"What?"

His eyes were blurry, but they soon focused as he saw Touka.

His heart stopped, his brain died, and his soul shattered. There Touka was, lying in a pool of blood, while Rize stood over her with scaly red tentacles coming out of her back.

"TOUKA!" Kenaki screamed.

He sprinted to her, ignoring the dizziness and the pounding on is head, he had to save her. He slid to the floor as he reached her.

Kaneki quickly grabbed on of her hands and held it tight.

"Touka, Touka, please don't die. I need you." He whimpered as he felt tears come to his eyes.

Touka lie on her back looking up at him. She gave him an annoyed look.

"Run." she rasped.

"No I-"

"Well hello Kaneki-kun, I didn't think you'd recover so fast. You must be a lucky human with a high Rc count."

Kaneki looked up from his kneeling position.

"Rize-chan… you're, you're a… a ghoul?"

"Yes I am, though I'm not the only one."

"What?"

Kaneki felt his hand being squeezed by Touka and he looked back down.

Touka mustered all her strength she had left and put it all into her eyes. Soon they changed from their lovely blue, to a murderous red and black.

Kaneki's eyes widened in shock.

"Touka, you're… you're… a gho-"

A sickening sound of flesh and bone being torn was heard. Kaneki was numb, he couldn't feel a thing. He slowly lowered his head to look at his chest, and found that most of the right side of his chest had been stabbed with scaly red tentacles. Blood dripped from the tips of the kugane that had punctured him as he suddenly coughed up a large sum of blood.

"Oh, my dear Kaneki-kun, did you forget about me so easily?"

"KANEKI!" Touka cried.

Rize pulled the kagune from his torso and licked the blood off the tentacles.

"Mmm, such flavor. Tell me Kaneki, how did it feel to have your insides scrambled?"

Kaneki toppled over next to Touka, their blood mixing with each others. Kaneki had landed on his side, making it so that the two dying friends could see each other one last time.

"Touka…" he croaked out as he looked at her with fading vision.

"Shhh, It's okay Kaneki-kun, it'll all be over soon." Rize chirped as she kneeled down next to him.

"Don't you dare touch him." Touka rasped out, barely able to keep consciousness.

Rize didn't reply, she merely liked her lips in anticipation.

"Now Kaneki-kun, where would you like me to start? The legs or the arms, or mayb-?"

But Rize never got to start. In fact, she didn't even get to say another word as a large metal beam came crashing down upon her. In an instant, the feared binge eater was silenced.

* * *

The beams fell, each piling on top of the others. Funny enough, out of all those beams, none of them had crushed Kaneki or Touka. Call it luck or destiny, whichever, obviously something wanted these two to live.

From under the beams, the two teens lay awaiting death.

"Hey Touka," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise. It looks like I'll be leaving after all."

Touka felt tears begin to burn her eyes.

"No, you're not leaving me, we're going together. You and me, just like always."

Kaneki let out a soft chuckle, that eventually ended up with him coughing up more blood.

"No Touka, you're a ghoul, you'll be fine. You'll… heal."

True enough to his statement, the hole that Rize had put in her was already starting to sew itself back up.

Touka's eyes became more watery and she let out a small sob.

"Hey, hey… it's, it's okay. You still have everyone at Anteiku. Just… just promise me something."

"What?"

Kaneki smiled and reached out his hand to hers. She quickly took it and intertwined their fingers.

"Promise me that you'll carry on. As long as you're not alone, you'll be okay."

Touka returned the smile and felt the tears fall down her face.

"I promise... hey Kaneki?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay that I'm a ghoul right?"

The dying bibliophile gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah it's okay, do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because," Kaneki raised their entwined hands off the blood covered pavement, "This... is... real..."

* * *

When the paramedics arrived on the scene after receiving a call, they found three students trapped under a pile of steel beams. One was dead, one was barely clinging to life, and the last one was crying with silent tears streaming down her face, not a single scratch on her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there we go, Chapter 1 complete. Anyway, thanks to all who read my little story. And I'd just like to say, Hide will be introduced shortly, I just have to clear up some stuff first. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. Also, please tell me if I did anything wrong. I accept all criticism, I only want to get better as a writer. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for the comments and everything, it really motivates me to write! :) Anyway, sorry for the wait. It's spring break so I've been running around with my friends and doing crazy things that teenagers do during such an opportunity. But here is the second chapter; I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Chapter 2: Ghoul**

* * *

Touka's hands shook. They trembled against the cup of coffee that she held in her hands. Her eyes were red and tired from endless worry and sadness. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were stained with a wicked crimson.

All in all, she was a mess.

Touka sat alone in her apartment with a freshly brewed cup of coffee, and an even fresher sense of anxiety. She stared aimlessly at the walls of her apartment, but every now and then, she would catch her eyes shifting to the pictures of her and Kaneki that were hung and framed around the room at random. Touka shook her head and tore her eyes away from the memories and the happiness to the phone on the table in front of her, hoping desperately for it to ring.

The blue haired ghoul thought back to a couple hours ago. To when she and Kaneki had been found. To when he was carted off by that doctor. Konou was it? She couldn't remember, or care for that matter. All that did matter was her dark haired friends recovery.

They had told her to go home, to leave her number with them so that when he was in a stable condition they could contact her. She supposed she had gotten lucky, they hadn't asked any questions or for credentials about who she was. After giving her a quick examination on her health, they insisted that she went home and got some rest as she didn't have any injuries for them to tend to.

However angry and reluctant, she did go home. It's not like she could argue with doctors, lest they could get suspicious of her. There she had been, covered in blood, not a scratch on her while Kaneki was bleeding out and another girl was dead. While it seemed fine, she knew it was shifty, and that the paramedics that had instructed her to leave had been giving her wary glances.

So here she was, awaiting the call. Awaiting the assurance that he was going to be okay.

Sure enough, after time and insanity had passed, the phone in front of her began to buzz, and her eyes became alight with hope.

* * *

 _He was floating. Or was he flying? Kaneki didn't know._

 _All he felt was the warmth of life as it clung to him like a desperate moth to a flame. However he knew, by that principle, if life were to get too close to him he would end up snuffing it out in a flash of fire and ash._

 _'Well, well, well, look what we have here. It seems a my prey has grown some claws.'_

 _And just like that that once warm feeling of life and risk that had surrounded him vanished, leaving him only with the cold that he had come to know as loneliness. It was something he hadn't felt in awhile, something that haunted his dreams, but never controlled them._

 _'Huh, this will be interesting. Do tell me dear Kaneki-kun, now that we are one… what shall you do? You are the one in control in this partnership, so what will you do with it?'_

 _There it was, the cold, and the voice that accompanied it. He recognized it, it was a sweet voice, one that could comfort and love. But he also knew it was a saccharin sweetness, one that would mislead him._

 _But he would let it. Kaneki didn't have the faintest clue why he would let this foreign voice and cold into his mind, but he would. He felt it around him, he felt the touch of madness._

 _'No answer? That's fair… I suppose this will have to do for now. We have much to do Kaneki-kun, so let's get to work.'_

 _For an odd reason he felt like answering._

 _'Yes… Rize.'_

* * *

"You can go inside now. If he wakes up, alert a staff member, okay?" The nurse said, giving her a pointed stare to make sure the message got through to the blue haired girl.

Touka nodded and replied, "I will, thank you."

The nurse moved aside and opened the door for her, before leaving, going to attend other patients.

Touka stepped into the room and felt her heart drop. There he was, the most important person in her life, hooked up to all those machines with a steady beat to signify his life. She felt tears rise to her eyes again but fought them off. She wouldn't cry, not here. She had to be strong now, just like always, for him.

Touka quickly walked to his bedside, pulling up a chair and sitting down. She listened to it. That steady artificial sound that let her know he was alive. It was comforting to her, yet, somehow, saddening.

But she knew all these feelings of sadness and worry were in vain now. The doctors had told her that he was going to make a full recovery. Yet still as she looked on at his prone form with the steady pace of the rise and fall of his chest, she felt worried, anxious even.

He was going to make it, that was for sure. She hadn't asked the details of the medical procedure, she had left it in the doctor's hands to save his life. And she was well rewarded for allowing that faith, here he was alive and well.

All he needed to do was wake up.

But why then does she feel a slight prick of dread when she thinks of him returning to her? The answer was simple, and she knew it all too well. She was a ghoul, and he was a human. Those two species were never meant to get along, yet here they were.

Touka remembered his words. She remembered how they filled her with hope that she may one day tell him. A spike of anger ran through her. But then Rize had to go and ruin everything. But maybe it was for the best.

She replayed his words in her head.

'This... is... real…'

The words he spoke as he held their hands. The words that meant more to her than anything else. Kaneki accepted her, for who and what she is… and for, what she must do to survive.

Touka's blue eyes carefully examined her friend. He was a little pale, but not unhealthy looking. But more than examining the outside appearance of her friend, she thought of all the things that made him Kaneki.

He was loyal.

He was innocent.

He was caring.

And he was accepting.

All in all, an amazing person, and an even greater friend.

But even with all those positive qualities, he had a few faults. But those didn't matter because there was one thing that she hated the most about him.

He was lonely, and she never wanted him to feel alone.

Touka took a quick glance at his empty hand lying on the bed sheets. A small smile appeared on her features as she reached out and gently pulled his hand into hers.

"Don't worry Kaneki, you will never be alone. So long as I live, you will always have me."

"And… you…"

Touka's eyes widened in surprise.

"will… always… have…"

Kaneki slowly reached with his other hand and pulled off his respiratory assistance mask. He lifted his head and his eyes found hers. Kaneki gave the blue haired ghoul an innocent smile filled with a promise.

"me…"

Touka stared at him, shock swimming in her mind. But soon enough, a smile found its way to her lips as well and she felt something wet roll down her cheeks.

"Baka." She whispered out.

Kaneki, confused, asked horsely, "What did I do this time?"

Before either saw it coming, Touka surged forward and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Touka…" Kaneki whispered as he raised his own arms to pull her in closer.

"Don't you dare leave me again." She hissed into his ear.

Touka then buried her head into the crook of his neck as she held on to him.

"I promised didn't I? I won't ever leave you."

"Good," came her muffled reply.

They stayed that way for a while. Touka, sitting on his lap with her arms around him and Kaneki holding the blue haired ghoul in his arms. It was as if everything was right with the world. As if ghouls and humans could just magically get along. In that moment, everything was perfect.

It had been a few minutes before either of them let go, as if they silently wished to stay in each other's embrace. But they did. Touka had been the first to let go. She slowly left the hospital bed and began to walk for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaneki asked suddenly.

A light blush fell on his cheeks, embarrassed for sounding so clingy. But Touka turned around, a blush and smile on her face too as if she understood.

"Don't worry, you'll see me soon enough. The doctors here just want to check to make sure you're at 100%."

Touka turned to leave, but stopped upon hearing his voice.

"But… Touka, they'll only find that I'm at 50%."

"What are you tal-"

"Because the other 50% of me... is yours."

A bright blush showed on her cheeks as she felt her face heat up. Her heart started to beat abnormally as it quickened its pace to match its owners feelings.

"Baka." she quipped with a light smile.

Kaneki smiled too, telling her he knew she was joking.

Touka quickly left, shutting the door behind her as the blush faded from her cheeks.

"Damn it Kaneki." She cursed under her breath with a smile, "I guess that makes me at 0%."

* * *

In the following days, Touka came to visit Kaneki countless times. Whenever school, had finished, or when she had free time, she would go to the hospital. Whenever she had a break in her work shifts at Anteiku, she would come rushing to his bedside.

For the past days, this is how it has been.

Today was no different in visitation sense, however this time she came early, so they may eat lunch together. Or… for her to watch him eat lunch.

"Hey Touka?"

The blue haired ghoul beside him turned her head away from the window and looked at him inquisitively.

"What?"

"Well, I… I wanted to ask you something." He stuttered out nervously.

"Then spit it out." Touka retorted with an irritated sound in her voice.

Kaneki looked down at the tray of food in front of him. Hesitation to ask his question evident in his silence.

"What's it like, to be a ghoul?"

Silence.

Kaneki immediately felt regret. He shouldn't have asked that. This matter was way too personal for him to know. He was just a human after all. Just as he was about to apologies, Touka spoke.

"It's difficult."

That was all that was needed for Kaneki to know that now was not the time to talk about such things. He reached out to her and placed his hand on top of hers. Their eyes met just like always, saying their peace through years of silent communication.

Blue, ' _We'll talk about it later.'_

Grey, ' _No rush, whenever you feel ready.'_

His hand slowly retracted away and went back to the chopstick in front of him.

Kaneki wasn't a food nut. To him, mealtimes were merely a way for him to restore his energy. Though hamburgers was the one food he really did have a liking for. But the point of the matter is that he never really thought about his feelings on food and eating. It was simply an act for him to follow.

But now, he absolutely disliked eating. Everytime he tried to eat something, it would always taste foul and disgusting. Like he was eating something straight from a sewer. He asked the doctors about this, and one in particular, Dr. Konou had said that it might be due to the stress of a near death experience that is causing his tastebuds to react poorly to food.

The explanation did seem logical, so he supposed he would just have to wait until his "mental stress" was gone. This had been going since he woke up from surgery, since they brought him his first meal. Of course, he hasn't told Touka yet, he didn't want her to worry about him even more than she already was.

The whole food issue was irritating to say the least, but he would endure it. It could be worse, he could be dead. Or worse… another one of Rize's victims.

Touka had filled him in on his former date, the "Binge Eater." It was shocking and quite startling to think that he had been allured by someone planning to eat him. But what was most disturbing of all was how he had been fooled so easily.

He picked at the food in front of him and poked it around with his chopsticks, contemplating whether or not to attempt to try to eat. Hopefully he could keep it down this time.

"You know, if you don't eat, you're not going to regain your strength." Touka commented.

"Yeah… I know." Kaneki replied dejectedly.

"If you do, then eat." She urged.

She looked at him with a funny expression. He just sat there staring at his food like it would poison him. The hospital food can't be that bad, could it? She wouldn't know.

However, aside from Kaneki's reluctance to eat, Touka had noticed something about him. Kaneki smelled different. It wasn't unpleasant just odd. His normal human scent seemed to be masked by something else. It almost smelled feminine. But of the things he did smell like, a ghoul was the most prominent. While Touka was extremely concerned, she tried not to jump to conclusions.

Kaneki had always smell like a human, he always carried that delicious scent with him. But there had always been a slight scent of ghoul clinging to him, and that was because of her. It was only natural that he would pick up on her scent with all the time they spend together.

But what Touka was sensing off him was not her own scent but Rize's. Any other ghoul just notice a feminine scent, but she had been in contact with the Binge eater, therefore noticing Rize's specific signature on her best friend.

There had to be an explanation. It was likely that with all the time he had spent with Rize, her scent had rubbed off on him, much like her own.

But she wouldn't tell him, letting him know that he smelled like the girl who tried to eat him wasn't very polite now was it?

However, his reluctance to eat combined with his new scent spelled out trouble. She just hoped that what she suspected wasn't the truth.

"Touka…"

"What is it this time?" She snipped.

"I, I… I can't eat."

"What?" she uttered in a deathly quiet tone.

He lifted his head to look at her, "I can't eat anything. Everything tastes-"

"Disgusting." Touka interjected.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kaneki asked, surprised.

Touka stayed quiet and stared off into space.

"Touka?"

Touka's head shot up and her eyes were filled with a fire of emotions. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

Kaneki started to worry. Why was she always mad at him?

"Um.. Tou-"

"Kaneki… eat something." She said quietly.

"But Touk-"

"I said… EAT." She said through clenched teeth.

What's wrong with Touka? Why is she so on edge just because of his eating habits? Kaneki was sure that the eating disorder would go away soon. But despite his own thoughts, it was best just to comply with her. Even if he may end up sick because of it.

He tentatively raise a portion of the fish in front of him with his chopsticks. He quickly stuffed it in his mouth in order to get it over with. Who knows, maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time around.

All his thoughts halted as his mouth turned to ash. He felt his eyes begin to water as he tried his hardest to swallow the foul taste. In the end he couldn't. Kaneki quickly leapt from the hospital bed and bolted for the trash can in the corner of the room.

He spat the food from his mouth and dry heaved until his body stopped shaking.

What was that? What was happening to him? Why couldn't he keep anything down? This has to be more than some stress disorder.

Touka watched in horror as her best friend gave her the final sign that what she suspected was true. She quickly rushed to his side, sitting down next to him and holding his shaking body as his insides rejected the foreign source of nutrition.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." She whispered in a hollow voice.

Kaneki slowly stopped shaking and turned to face her.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

Touka looked away, staying silent as she stared at the floor in dread.

"You're being discharged from the hospital today right?"

Kaneki was so confused. What was happening? Why did Touka look like her world just got flipped upside down? Despite his confusion he answered.

"Yeah, in the next three hours actually. Touka… what's wrong?"

"Let's get you back to bed." She suggested in an order like tone, avoiding his question.

Touka stood up and offered her hand to Kaneki. He took it, letting Touka lead him back to the hospital bed. She herself took the same seat next to the bed.

The next few minutes passed ever so slowly, with the seconds seeming to slow down each time they counted off. Soon the door opened and a nurse came in to take the tray of uneaten food away, but not without say a few words.

"Again Kaneki-san? You really must eat."

Touka watched as Kaneki looked away, a blush of embarrassment on his face. The nurse soon left, closing the door with a soft click.

Touka turned her attention back to the dark haired boy.

"You haven't eaten all week have you?" She asked.

"No, I haven't." He answered, then looked to her with pleading eyes, "Touka, what's going on?"

The blue haired ghoul in front of him gave him a concerned look.

"Earlier, you asked me what it's like to be a ghoul?"

Kaneki nodded.

"Ghouls… ghouls can't eat human food. It tastes… it tastes disgusting to them, to us." She muttered, just loud enough for Kaneki to hear.

A pain in his left eye began to surface and throb with a horrible ache as her words connected with his thoughts. Kaneki lifted up his shirt a little and his gaze drifted down to the surgery incision on his side. He had been stabbed in the chest, so why was the surgery scar on the side of his stomach?

Organs… he needed organs… but from who?

' _It seems you finally realized what you are.'_ A twistedly sweet voice in his head sang. ' _You're… a… gh-'_

"Touka… what's happening to me?" He asked looking towards her with desperate eyes, interrupting the voice in his head.

She let her blue eyes become delicate as they gave him sympathy. "A crime against you… and the laws of nature."

* * *

The hours passed by, and tension in his heart had been building up the whole time they had waited. His mind was a scramble of panic and anxiety as Kaneki and Touka left the hospital. By the time they got outside, the sun was already fading, it would be dark soon. He had changed into the clothes that he had been wearing during his date with… her. It seemed the hospital had been generous, the blood stains were gone and the hole that had been it had been in his clothes was sewn and repaired. The nurse had told him that the Doctor who saved his life had paid for the repairs out of his own pocket.

But that was the least of his worries.

The people around him. The innocent pedestrians, they smelled good. Kaneki hadn't eaten in a week, to say he was hungry would be an understatement. But why then did the people smell good? Why did he have the desire to just reach out and grab one of them.

' _Maybe you should.'_

That voice, it was back… she was back.

His eyes jumped around as his grey orbs danced dangerously with a hungry fire. Food, he needed food.

Touka watched with worried eyes, as if he was a ticking time bomb set to explode at anytime. Kaneki kept darting his eyes from person to person as he seemed to panic. Touka quickly went to his side, grabbing on to his hand and interlocking their fingers.

Kaneki felt something latch onto his hand and he was brought out of his daze of crimson thoughts.

"Come on, we have to get to Anteiku. The manager will know what to do." Touka urged gently while giving his hand a light squeeze.

The dark haired boy took in a deep breath as he calmed himself down and returned the comforting gesture.

"Yeah… let's go."

* * *

By the time they had gotten to their destination, the sun was already setting, casting the two teenagers in a magenta and orange light. They, hand in hand, stood outside Anteiku.

Touka turned to her best friend and looked into his grey eyes.

"Kaneki, no matter what happens in there, we will always be there for each other, right?" She asked with a sense of both confidence and dread.

Kaneki formed a small smile.

"Of course, forever and always."

With those words of comfort said, Touka wore a content yet sad smile. She opened the wooden door and pulled him inside the coffee shop.

* * *

"Hello Touka-chan!" Enji called out to her from behind the counter.

As they approached, he soon noticed Kaneki.

"Hey, Kaneki-kun, long time no see. I heard about your accident with that ghoul, I was sorry to hear about that, it must have been really horrible. Glad to see you're doing better."

Kaneki visibly shrunk at the reminder of the reason behind his current situation.

"Thanks, Komo-san." He mumbled.

Before Enji could respond to Kaneki's meek reply, Touka quickly marched up to the counter, Kaneki in tow, with a fiery determination.

"Where's the manager?" She demanded.

Enji was startled by Touka's urgent tone. And immediately lost his charming persona.

"He's upstairs Touka-chan," He said calmly, "is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go speak with the manager."

Without allowing the devil ape to say anything else, Touka made her way upstairs, with kaneki chasing after her.

Once the two teens had left Enji let out a tired sigh.

"Kids these days. They never change."

* * *

Kaneki sat next to Touka as they both faced the manger of Anteiku who sat on the couch across from them.

"Are you alright Touka-chan, how can I help?" Yoshimura asked, concern evident in his voice.

Touka shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unconsciously slowly edging closer to Kaneki.

"Sir… I, I believe that Kaneki has been turned into a ghoul."

There was a thick silence in the air that suffocated both Kaneki and Touka as they waited for his response.

But Kaneki on the inside was an intense ball of panic and fear. Why were they telling her boss? Was he a ghoul too? Kaneki felt his world spinning. Was Komo-san and Irimi-san both ghouls too? Everything he knew about his life, about Anteiku, about ghouls… would have to be questioned.

Yoshimura turned to Kaneki.

The stare of the older man drew his attention away and he found himself wary and afraid. He was human, would he be killed by the older man in front of him? He rarely saw Yoshimura-san, even with him coming to see Touka all the time. What did the older man think of him? It seemed that Touka was going to lay his fate with the judgment of this man. But if Touka trusted him, then he would too.

"And you Kaneki, do you think you are… a ghoul."

Kaneki felt his heart stop and his blood freeze. This was the question he feared. He didn't want to face this, he didn't want to ask the question, knowing very well what the answer could be.

Every muscle in his body ached to run, every brain cell he had throbbed with anxiety, and his stomach burned with hunger.

The question was simple. Was he a ghoul?

' _Yes… you know you are. That scar on your stomach's side proves it. Why deny it anymore?'_

And then there was this voice. Rize's voice.

He was Kaneki, the human. But maybe that had changed. Maybe he was something else now. Somewhere in the depths of hell, he had turned. From prey to predator.

But what was his answer?

' _Yes.'_

"Yes." He finally answered.

Kaneki waited for the older man's reply with baited breath.

"Well then, young Kaneki, I suppose there is only one way to know for sure." Yoshimura replied with a gentle look. "Touka, can you please get Kaneki something to eat? I would like to talk to him."

Touka looked hesitant to leave her friend, but slowly got up from the couch. She knew there was another way than this to see if Kaneki was a ghoul, but Touka didn't want Yoshimura or her to have to stab him with a knife. This was obviously the better alternative.

"Oh course sir."

She spared Kaneki one last glance before leaving the room. He watched as she left, until the door had shut completely. Once she had gone, his head swiveled back to his elder across from him. Kaneki gulped, anything could happen now. Touka's calming presence had gone, and now he was alone with a man that seemed to hold his fate.

Yoshimura gave him a gentle smile, in an attempt to ease the young man.

"Now then, I'll be honest Kaneki."

The dark haired bibliophile felt anxiety claw at his soul.

"I... am a ghoul, the whole staff of Anteiku are ghouls. It is true we eat humans, but we are peaceful. We at Anteiku only eat those who have freely given their lives to death. We give food to ghouls too weak to hunt, and to scared to fight. Many of our regulars are ghouls." The older man paused. "However, we do not condone the actions of ghouls like Kamishiro Rize, and others who wish to take more than necessary. We are here to live peacefully, not to use the humans of this world like cattle."

He listened carefully and felt his fears slowly fade. Yet still they clung to him. There were ghouls everywhere and yet he had no idea. It was overwhelming to think of all this. But beyond that, he was curious.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because, I have a feeling that I trust you."

Kaneki's grey eyes widened in disbelief. How could he trust him? How was this ghoul able to trust a human… or… former human like this?

"And it's not because you smell like a ghoul, or because you are friends with young miss Kirishima." The manager explained.

Kaneki listened intently.

"I trust you because of one simple fact. Kaneki, you are the one thing that I have failed to see in so many humans… kind. While it is true that I don't know you very well, there is something that I have noticed about you throughout all your visits here. Your kindness, it shows in your care for Touka, it shows in your actions for and with others, and it is mostly shown right now."

Kaneki was stunned by Yoshimura's speech. He had no idea that this is what the older manager saw in him. He was pleased, surprised, and curious. But what got him the most curious was what the man said last.

"Sir, what do you mean by, right now."

The old manager laughed and gave Kaneki a compassionate look.

"You believe yourself to be a ghoul, correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you have been one since the day of your accident, and yet you have not been consumed by your hunger. You have not killed for the food you so desire. You must understand, this is your nature now, the nature of every ghoul. And so it is true kindness to refrain from such indulgences." Yoshimura pointed out, "Now do you see?"

Kaneki let the words of his elder sink in.

"Yes."

It was then that the door behind him opened, and a blue haired girl walked in. A smile fell on his face as Touka made her way over to the same couch he was sitting on. However, she was holding a small brown package that was wrapped up with strings.

Touka set the package down and sat down beside him.

His eyes never left the brown rectangular mystery object once it had come into view. For some reason, he was drawn to it. His nose tingled with a funny scent, it was masked because of the wrappings, but he knew it smelled like heaven.

"Kaneki." Touka called.

With a smell like that, it must taste amazing. He felt his stomach rumble. He was hungry, ever so hungry.

"Kaneki." She called again, this time louder.

Unconsciously, he leaned forward towards the little brown package. A mad throbbing in his left eye began to disturb his sanity as the package was all he could think about, and more so what was in it.

"KANEKI!" Touka yelled.

His eyes snapped fully open, the loud voice of his best friend drawing him out of his hunger filled stupor. He looked up from the package on the table and met the eyes of his best friend. But the second he did, Touka's eyes widened and a look of disbelief and awe came over her.

"Touka? What is it?" He asked concerned.

The blue haired ghoul quickly schooled her features and gave him a confused stare.

"One… eye…"

"What?" Kaneki said confused.

"Kaneki." Yoshimura called.

The boy's head turned to the older ghoul.

"Sir?"

"Take this." The manager said, handing him a small hand mirror.

Kaneki felt his heart pound like a broken piston. Constantly moving and functional yet smashing and damaging its inner workings. So many questions ran through his mind. Why would he need a mirror? Unless… it was him that he was supposed to see. What had he become? What was he going to find when he saw his reflection?

Kaneki reached out and took the small mirror. He raised it to his eyes.

A monster. He found, a monster.

On the right was the colors of white and grey, the normal.

On the left, was a horrifying monstrosity of blackened abyss, and crimson nightmares.

And it was him… this horrid creature... was him.

' _Beautiful aren't we? I must say… I do like this one eyed nonsense. One eyed ghouls are supposedly stronger. This will help us greatly in the future. What do you think dear Kaneki?'_

He was a ghoul. That's what he thought.

"Kaneki?"

His name, that's what this monster's name was. His gaze tore itself away from the mirror and settled on the girl sitting next to him. His arm went limp and he let it fall to his side, the mirror still clutched in his hand.

He looked at his best friend. She was beautiful. She… she wasn't a monster.

Suddenly, without warning, her eyes changed in a subtle rush of black and red, and she was then like him, a monster.

"Touka?"

"It's okay… hey, no matter what… you'll always have me, remember?"

"I… I… of course, of course I remember."

"Then don't cry. So long as I'm around, I won't let you cry. Because… you have me… and I don't ever want to see you in this much pain."

It was then that he noticed the stinging sensation in his eyes, the burn of tears as they fell down his face. He wiped away the tears, but they were soon replaced by new ones.

Touka turned to Yoshimura.

"Sir? Do you mind if we have a moment?"

The old ghoul smiled.

"Not at all, take all the time you need."

Yoshimura swiftly stood up, grabbed the little brown package and left the room without another word.

It was just them now; the two friends who had been with each other through everything.

Touka inched closer to Kaneki until she was next to him, hip to hip. She brought her hand up and wiped away his tears. She gave him a comforting smile and pulled him into a tight embrace, however she let him go quickly. Touka scooted a little ways away and slowly guided his head until it rested in her lap. The boy stared up at her with his mismatched eyes.

Kaneki was in too much shock to perceive what was happening around him. He only knew that he was where he wanted to be. Where he needed to be right now.

With Touka.

She cradled his head in her lap and ran her finger slowly through his hair.

"Touka?" He croaked out.

"Yeah?" She responded softly.

"What was it that you said all those years ago? About how I could live? What was it that I had that allowed me that?" Kankei asked in a hollow voice.

Touka let her kakugans recede as she looked down at him with a gentle smile.

"You have me."

Kaneki's eye slowly faded from its red and black hunger to its innocent grey as he stared up at her. Their eyes met, much like they had done before countless times.

Blue, ' _You will always have me, my Kaneki.'_

Grey, ' _I love you.'_

Touka's smile grew and a light blush formed on her face. For some reason, the way Kaneki was looking at her made her really happy.

She looked away and took a glance out the window. The sun had gone down by now and night had taken over. Touka then looked back down at Kaneki. He looked to confused, so hurt and tortured. She made a decision.

Yoshimura could wait till tomorrow. And Kaneki could always eat tomorrow morning.

Touka lifted his head from her lap and moved away. She stood up and walked to the light switch.

Kaneki sat up in confusion and looked at Touka who had walked away. A part of him felt depressed that she was leaving. But another part knew he was being selfish.

So it was to his extreme surprise when the lights suddenly went out, leaving him in the partial dark, the only light coming from the window.

"Touka?"

The dark silhouette of his friend made its way back to the sofa and was close by it.

"Shhh, Kaneki, just rest." The silhouette replied.

Kaneki was about to reply when he felt something lay down next to him. Soon arms pulled him down and he was soon enveloped into the embrace of another.

"Touka, what are y-"

"Shhh. I'm tired." Touka hissed as she pulled him in closer.

Kaneki felt as two soft things pressed against his chest. A blush exploded on to his face as he felt the close contact. Touka snuggled in closer, placing her head on his chest as she listened to the steady rhythm of his life.

His arms tentatively wrapped around her too.

"You'll get through this." Touka whispered softly.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I need you to."

There was a sleepy silence, and Touka had thought that Kaneki had fallen asleep.

"Then I will."

Kaneki's arms that currently encircled her held on to her frame a little tighter. Touka, startled, soon smiled and felt as sleep began to claim her mind.

"Good." she mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: And here we are, chapter 2. Sorry if this chapter was a drag, or if it was boring and filler-like. All I know at this point is it's 5:29 AM and I really need sleep. So I just really want to get this chapter out, but I will probably revise and update this chapter later. Also, as alway, tell me the wrongs and rights, I really want to get better. Anyway, goodnight, or good morning… whenever you're reading this take care.**


End file.
